Unwanted Relations
by Jaded Stargazer
Summary: Back when Hermione and Harry were in love, they gave into into temptation. She got pregnant and ,left without anyone knowing. Now their daughter comes back, no one knowing who she was.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people. This is my first HP FanFic. Yeah...

I was just sitting here and then it hit me. How come when Hermione gets pregnant with Harry's child, its always twins or a boy. So 4 the first time(or second, third, fourth, etc. correct me) the daughter is a girl. HA! ha-ha, ha. Ok it died.

Rose was really happy. After her ninth year at White Thorn(which is the LA magical school) she had been put into an exchange program, which took her to England. To Hogwarts. The school where her mother, Hermione Granger had gone. _Well, now Hermione Winters_, she thought happily. After her mom had come to Pheonix from New York, with a 5 year-old Rose, she had met a man, Ronald Weasley, which was an old-school friend of hers. This man was the evil-encarnate. Her mother had married him, and after a few months, had started beating on her. But her mother stuck around because he was able to give Rose what she needed. Then one night, when Rose was 7, she had walked in from playing outside, and saw Ron beating on her mother. She screamed.

"Mommy, what is he doing," she yelled, at the top of her voice, which was very loud.

"Rose, honey, run," Hermione said out of desperation.

"Oh no you don't," sneered the gut-less bastard, as Rose liked to call him. He locked the doors with a wave of his wand and then bound up Hermione. Then he proceeded on Rose.

"You little bitch," he said,"you'll regret that little scream. Rose didn't know what to do, so she curled up in a ball. He started to hit her with his fist. Then he started to kicke her. Rose screamed. All of a sudden a whole bunch of little pink stars surrounded her, and gave up a bunch of energy, Rose could feel it. Then there was this big boom and Ron was lying on the floor, unconcious.

Then Rose grabbed a knife, and started to cut the rope that bound her mother.

"Honey, what did you do," Hermione asked, surprised.

"I dunno, mommy," she replied, even more puzzeled herself.

"Well, lets make the best of the situation," she said, and with a wave of her wand. Rose started to pack up all her things then her mother shrunk them. Then they put the things into two suitcases, and walked out, Hermione carrying the suitcases, and Rose carrying a backpack, and her precious stuffed mouse, Mousey.

--------------------

When the carriage stopped at the castle, Rose and the other four exchange students got out. One of them was David, her boyfriend. He had spiky, dark-brown hair, even though it looked better wavy to Rose(that was his natural hair). He had Hazel eyes, and good build, half stocky and half slim. Then there was Maria, David's sister. She had kind of black-grayish hair that complimanted her features, her almond shaped eyes, her soft skin and the fact that she came from one of the most gorgeos families didn't hurt either. After that there was Xander, whose name was really Alexander, but after watching a summer's worth of buffy in a week, I started to call him Xander, and it stuck. Then there was Lydia, Rose's best friend in the whole world, she had light brown hair, and clear eyes. She was really cool, and one of the most popular kids in school.

"So this is the castle, huh," asked Xander, nodding.

"Yeah," responded Rose.

"So what do we do," asked Lydia.

"I'm guessing that we wait for someone to come and get us," Rose said.

"Ay, you ther, 're ya the students 'rom White Thorn," said some really big dude infront of us. (Rose takes the story from here, with an I)

"Yeah," I responded quickly, not trying to anger him. He looked really frightening.

"Wale, then follow me."

We followed him until we reached the lake.

"How are we supposed to get to the castle," asked Maria

The dude pointed at some boats.

"No way, no how," said Lydia, not wanting to get her hair wet.

"Oh, my god, freakin loser," I said, dragging her to the nearest boat.

We all got in to two boats, three in one. The dude came with us.

"Hullo, my name is Hagrid," he said.

"I'm Rose."

"So 'ow is it over in America," he asked.

"Great."

The rest of the trip went well except for the squid incident. Here's how it went

Lydia: I think something touched me

Hagrid: yeah, it was the giant squide

Lydia: WHAT!

Rose: Giant squid,

Lydia stood up and tried to get out.

Rose: Sit Down!

Lydia: Not with a Giant squid in the lake!

Rose: sit down, Lydia

Lydia: NO! Not gonna happen this..

Lydia fell into the lake

Lydia: ..century

She went back into the boat and sat down.

Rose did one of her wandless magic thing she'd known since she was a child, and Lydia was dry again.

When they reached the castle, they were taken outside of what Rose recognized as the Great Hall. Then this teacher came outside.

"Well then, your the kids from White Thorn, right," he asked in a cheery voice.

We all said 'yeah'.

"I'm professor Proguis, I teach transfiguration, here at Hogwarts."

"Really," I said

"Right now you need to be sorted for the year," he said

"Sorted," asked David, puzzled.

"Yes, sorted into a house," he continued,"Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

"Oh here come the other students from your school," he said, pointing at the door way.

"Lindsey,"screamed Maria at her best friend and they started to hug each other.

"Ok, then, since that is settled, if you'll follow me into the Great Hall," he said, and went through the door.

" Fine lets go," I said.

---------------------

What was behind the door was not what I expected, it was better. The ceiling in the Great Hall was enchanted to show the weather. And it showed the moon perfectly, in its waxing cresent.

"May I have you attention, please," a lady said, which I gathered that she must be the headmistress," these are new exchange students from the American school, White Thorn."

"They are to be sorted, so give your full attention," she said, taking out a list.

"James, David," she called

David stepped up, she pointed at a stool,"What am I supposed to do," he asked, uncertain.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't tell you, you must sit on the stool and put the hat on, it will sort you."

David sat, put the hat on and after a minute or so, it screamed "GRIFFINDOR"

A table at the back corner started clapping, so David walked over and sat down.

"James, Maria." she called

Maria rolled her eyes and sat down and put the hat on. It automatically said "RAVENCLAW," she walked over to the table.

A bunch of people I didn't know got sent into Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Except for Lindsey, who got sent to Ravenclaw.

"Munoz, Lydia," she called out

Lydia stepped out, and stayed standing up, wiped the stool and sat down. This earned a few laughs. She put the hat on and, for a few seconds it stayed quiet, then.."GRIFFINDOR"

"Chandler, Alexander," the lady called again.

Xander sat down and put the hat on, "GRIFFINDOR," it decided, so Xander shuffled over to the table next to David and Lydia.

Finally it was my turn,"Winters, Rose," she called and I started walking. I flipped my black wavy hair out of my face with a flick of my wrist. Everyone...no correction, every_ boy _was looking at me with hungry faces. Then I sat down, and put the hat on my head. Tricky, Tricky, it said in my head. Just get on with it I thought, and it finally said, "GRIFFINDOR"

The same table clapped again, well mostly the girls, because the boys were busily staring at me, David was scowling. When I sat down he put a protective arm around me, which earned him a kiss.

Then the lady said to start eating and food magically appered. We all ate and then went for dessert, there was apple pie, ice cream sudaes, Vanilla and chocolate pudding, chocolate chip cookies, fudge, lemon cake, and the american dessert, pop-tarts.

"Damn this is good," because I was eating as a fat-ass, it was blocked by food. I reached for the apple pie, and some dude reached for it, too. I let it go and extended ny hand," Hi I'm Rose," I said

"Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, Jr."

Ha, Ha-ha. if you like it Plz R&R. There's more to come. Tell me pontential couples and I'll consider them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! No more school! I graduated...this means that atleast one chapter a week, if not more. PLZ! REVIEW, and someone will give you a cookie.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Last Time...

_The same table clapped again, well mostly the girls, because the boys were busily staring at me, David was scowling. When I sat down he put a protective arm around me, which earned him a kiss._

_Then the lady said to start eating and food magically appered. We all ate and then went for dessert, there was apple pie, ice cream sudaes, Vanilla and chocolate pudding, chocolate chip cookies, fudge, lemon cake, and the american dessert, pop-tarts. _

_"Damn this is good," because I was eating as a fat-ass, it was blocked by food. I reached for the apple pie, and some dude reached for it, too. I let it go and extended ny hand," Hi I'm Rose," I said_

_"Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, Jr."_

-------------------------------

"Nice to meet you," I said, happily," This is my boyfriend, David," I said pointing at David," And those two are Lydia and Xander."

He waved,"They," he said, pointing at two redheads, that I had barely noticed,"are my brother and sister, Jenny and Jake," he pointed at another dude," is my friend, Tony."

"Hi," I responded.

We continued eating. "Hey, how come you have black hair and green eyes, when your brother and sister have red hair and brown eyes?"

"I look like my dad," he responded.

"Oh"

We kept eating for a while. The he asked," So what school, do you come from."

"White Thorn, in LA," I responded.

"Really, how many schools are there in the states," he asked again.

"Oh, only two," I responded," White Thorn in LA, and Empire Castle in New York."

"Really," he said actually interested,"Do you have a ministry of magic?"

"Yea, but two seperate ones,"I said, "one in New York, and one in LA, my dad is minister in LA."

"Cool"

After we had finished eating, the headmisstress blabbed about something, then she said that more students will be arriving from the U.S.

After that we were supposed to go to our dormitories. I had no idea what to do. "David what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I have no idea," he responded.

"Hey meybe we can wander around pointlessly and might come across it," Xander pitched in, trying to be funny.

"Yeah, lets be losers," said Lydia, sarcastically.

"Well Lydia, you don't have much left to go," he retorted.

Lydia made a face.

She walked toward the hourglasses that held the stones that counted the house points. "Cool," she said, running her fingers around it.

"Hey," Xander said," you do know that you ass look really hot in those jeans."

Lydia just gave him a look.

David groaned. Xander and Lydia had been giving each other comments and remarks about each other, it was possible for any sane person to spend and hour with them and then know that they were hot for each other.

"Whatever," I said desperately," can we find where we are supposed to sleep, I'm like dying here."

"Hey you need help," said Harry, who had just come out from the Great Hall.

"Yes, thanks," I said.

We followed him up to the common room. "Mandrake root," Harry said, and the portrait swung open.

"My god,"I said, sinking into a really, really, comfy chair," this chair is like heaven on earth, or on my ass."

David and Xander laughed.

"Well the Girl's dormitory is on the right, and the boys' on the left," Harry said, climbing the stairs.

David and Xander sat on some of the chairs, and Lydia sat on the arm of Xander's chair.

"Damn this is cool," I said looking to the side of the window. There was this really pretty girl with platinum-blond hair, Icy-blue eyes that normally belong on a bithcjy person, but you could tell straight out that they were full of laughter. Jenny was being a bitch to her.

"Looky here," Jenny said," the loner is alone again,...Still being a whore?"

That hit me, I didn't know why. I stood up and said,"You shouldn't be talking Jenny," not even knowing the girl. _She just looks like a bad person, she also thought she was a 'mean girl'_, I thought, quoting one of my favorite movies.

"Did you just call me a whore," she said, unbelievably.

"Well if the slutty miniskirt fits," I said, making an ugly vein appear on her already ugly face.

"Look in the mirror sometime," she said, making her skank giggle.

"At least I'm not showing off what I don't got, alright," I said, kind-of-pissed.

"Hmmmm," Jenny said walking away. The girl just hid her face behind her book.

"Hi, I'm Rose," I said extending my hand, she took it.

"I'm Gracie Malfoy," she said.

* * *

I know, I might change the name, tell me if I should change it. 

What else should I put?

Please 'feed' the author


End file.
